cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffrey Combs
Jeffrey Combs (1954 - ) Film Deaths *''Frightmare (Body Snatchers)'' (1983) [Stu]: Decapitated with a sword by Ferdy Mayne. *''From Beyond'' (1986) [Crawford Tillinghast]: Swallowed by the mutated Ted Sorel; he manages to fight back and kill Ted from within before being digested. *''Cyclone ''(1987) [Rick Davenport]: Stabbed in the back of the neck by an assassin. *''Cellar Dweller ''(1988) [Colin Childress]: Killed by a monster that comes to life out of his drawings. *''The Guyver (1991)'' [Dr. East]: Killed when the guyver bursts out of his chest after incubating inside his body, by Jack Armstrong *''Fortress ''(1992) [D-Day, the Computer Geek]: Shot in the back by the prison's cyborg drones as he downloads a virus to disable them. *''Castle Freak'' (1995) [John Reilly]: Falls to his death from the castle while chained to his deformed half-brother. *''The Frighteners (1996)'' [Milton Dammers]: Decapitated with a shotgun blast by Dee Wallace Stone after Michael J. Fox, her actual target, falls out of the way. Jeffrey's ghostly head remains visible in place of his missing head before the body collapses. His ghost is shown again sitting in Troy Evans' patrol car at the end of the movie. *''Caught Up'' (1998) [Security Guard]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after shooting Bokeem Woodbine and knocking him off the docks into the water (I haven’t seen all the movie but I have seen his death scene online). *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998)'' [Mr. Brooks]: Stabbed in the head with a machete (off-screen) by Muse Watson in Jeffrey's office; his body is shown afterwards when several students discover him. *''House on Haunted Hill (1999)'' [Dr. Richard Benjamin Vannacutt]: Killed by the inmates at the asylum after they revolt (he manages to seal everyone but five staff members inside then starts a fire before dying). His ghost is later seen throughout the film causing several deaths. *''Faust: Love of the Damned'' (2000) [Lt. Dan Margolies]: Consumed by a demonic being that takes over and transforms his body. *''Contagion'' (2001) [Brown]: Stabbed in the neck with a syringe by Lin Shaye, after he tries to stop her from killing Matteo Crismani. *''FearDotCom'' (2002) [Sykes]: Throat slashed (after being tortured off-screen) by Stephen Rea; his body is later seen when Stephen Dorff finds him pinned to a table. *''All Souls Day: Dia de los Muertos'' (2005) [Thomas White]: Killed (off-screen) by the zombies. *''Hammerhead: Shark Frenzy'' (2005) [Dr. Preston King]: Eaten by his mutated son (Antony Agirov). (Thanks to Lew) *''Voodoo Moon'' (2006) [Frank Taggert]: Neck snapped when he's pushed down the stairs; he is brought back to life by supernatural forces, and dies once again when the evil is defeated. *''Abominable (2006)'' [Buddy the Clerk]: Killed (off-screen) by the Monster (Michael Deak) in the woods; the scene ends as the monster attacks him. *''The Wizard of Gore'' (2007) [The Geek]: Stabbed in the stomach by Kip Pardue. He is later shown alive, appearing on stage as Crispin Glover's replacement in the magic act, leaving it ambiguous as to what is reality and what is illusion/hallucination. *''Dark House'' (2009) [Walston]: Killed by a group holographic zombies made "real" by Diane Salinger's spirit; his body is shown afterwards when Meghan Ory discovers him. (It's later theorized that all the murders were actually committed by Meghan, and that everything we'd seen had been Meghan's hallucination, but the final scene indicates that Diane's spirit is real after all.) TV Deaths *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: To the Death (1996)'' [Weyoun-4]: Vaporized with a phaser by Clarence Williams III. (Jeffrey played several different clones of "Weyoun" throughout the series.) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Treachery, Faith, and the Great River (1998)'' [Weyoun-5/Weyoun-6/Weyoun-7]: The previous Weyoun clone "Weyoun-5" is revealed to have died in a transporter accident (possibly an act of sabotage by Casey Biggs) between episodes. Playing a dual role as clones "Weyoun-6" and "Weyoun-7", "Weyoun-6" sacrifices his own life by activating a termination implant in his head to save Rene Auberjonois. "Weyoun-7" survives the episode. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Emperor's New Cloak'' (1999) [Brunt / Mirror Universe Brunt]: Playing a dual role, the Mirror Universe version of "Brunt" is stabbed to death by Nana Visitor's Mirror Universe counterpart. The Brunt of the "main" universe (who does not appear in the episode) survives. (Jeffrey was wearing heavy Ferengi makeup for the role). *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Strange Bedfellows (1999)'' [Weyoun-7]: Neck snapped by Michael Dorn. The next clone, "Weyoun-8", is activated soon after and survives the episode. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: What You Leave Behind (1999)'' [Weyoun-8]: Shot to death with a phaser by Andrew Robinson after Jeffrey gloats about the devastation of Cardassia. Due to Casey Biggs' men having destroyed the cloning facility in an earlier episode, this may have been the final clone. *''Creepshow: Bad Wolf Down/The Finger (2019) '[Reinhard]: Lower jaw ripped off by Dave MacDonald, who has transformed into a werewolf. Video Game Deaths *The Secret World: Issue #5: The Vanishing Of Tyler Freeborn (2012)' [''Headmaster Hayden Montag]: Playing a Filth-infected duplicate of himself existing only within the Dreamers' world beyond the Fog, Jeffrey dies following a magical battle with the player character. The real "Montag" survives the issue. *''Injustice 2'' (2017) [Brainiac]: Murdered off-screen by George Newbern in order to eliminate Jeffrey as a threat, as well as gaining control of Jeffrey's ship. Jeffrey's death occurs only if the player chooses to side with Superman at the end of the story. Gallery JeffreyCombs1.jpg|Jeffrey Combs vaporized in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: To the Death (1996). JeffreyCombs2.jpg|Jeffrey Combs in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Treachery, Faith, and the Great River (1998). JeffreyCombs3.jpg|Jeffrey Combs (with Casey Biggs standing over him) in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Strange Bedfellows (1999). JeffreyCombs4.jpg|Jeffrey Combs in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: What You Leave Behind (1999). Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1954 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Voice Actors Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:DC Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in H.P. Lovecraft Movies Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Video Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies